por que hombre perfecto no siempre es para ti
by cinti.linda
Summary: Bella swan es una chica alegre de familia unida, ella fue criada con la idea del hombre perfecto con el cual formar una familia, adinerado y guapo que se casara con ella. Bella siempre busco ha buscado ese prototipo de hombre, ¿pero realmente es el hombre para ella?, ¿realmente ella quiere todo eso para ella?


**Sinopsis **

Bella swan es una chica alegre de familia unida, ella fue criada con la idea del hombre perfecto con el cual formar una familia, adinerado y guapo que se casara con ella.

Bella siempre busco ha buscado ese prototipo de hombre, ¿pero realmente es el hombre para ella?, ¿realmente ella quiere todo eso?

¿Podrá ver que el amor y la felicidad esta más allá de las expectativas con la cual la formaron?

**Este fic participa del reto de apertura "mi pareja perfecta" del foro "sol de media noche"**

**BELLA POV **

Me llamo Isabela swan tengo 22 años soy artista principalmente pintura, y tengo al hombre de mis sueños Edward cullen es la definición de guapo que conocemos todos no habría mujer que se resistiera a él, pero no es solo eso proviene de una muy buena familia adinerado.

-bella amor me tengo que ir a la universidad pero te quedas en tu casa –me dijo besándome, mientras yo aun estaba acostada en la cama, recién me mude con él a su pent-house en nueva york, ya que yo no logre conseguir nada y menos con mi pobre presupuesto así que él como el príncipe lo soluciono.

Me metí a la ducha para despejarme, cuando estuve lista Salí rumbo a el bufete donde trabajaba, y después iría a el estudio de arte donde trabajo gratis, lo sé patético pero era la única forma ya que no contrataban a recién graduados pero solo trabajo en las tardes.

El día se me paso volando estaba esperando a Edward cuando me llamo

-bella amor no puedo ir a cenar tengo que estudiar –me dijo , estaba estudiando finalmente algo que amaba no como la carrera que tenia la de inversionista ahora estaba trabajando por cumplir su sueño ser abogado.

-ok no te preocupes –le dije, hablamos un par de minutos hasta que colgamos, me relaje por una noche podría disfrutar de comer, cuando estoy con el trato hacerlo un poco más moderado, me mi camiseta la que más me gusta para dormir llena de hoyitos por lo vieja que esta pero era algo que tampoco lo hacía frente a él.

Se podría decir que yo era la culpable pero es que solamente tenía que ser perfecta para el aunque me costara él y su familia tenía grandes expectativas en lo que se refiera a lo que tengo que ser.

Los meses pasaron y el últimamente tiene que estudiar mucho por un momento pensé que tal vez no estaba estudiando como decía , pero como creer algo como eso siendo él , siempre ha demostrado ser muy bueno y considerado lo he dicho es perfecto.

Hoy por la mañana después de la discusión que tuvimos en la noche por el hecho de que no ha querido visitar a mis padres, me dijo que me tenía un sorpresa algo que cambiaria nuestra vida y por el tiempo que llevamos juntos supongo que es un anillo.

-hola Alice –le dije a mi mejor amiga en el mundo entero

-hola bella por qué tan feliz –me pregunto

-creo que Edward me va a pedir matrimonio-le dije

-estás segura bella llevan poco tiempo juntos-me dijo ella algo escéptica

-claro que si llevamos 9 meses viviendo juntos –le dije

-bella como amiga te pregunto, realmente te vez con él en 50 años o en siquiera en 10 –me pregunto

-porque suenas como si él y yo no tibiáramos futuro- le pregunte

-porque, honestamente bella que tienen en común tu y Edward a ¿demás del sexo? –me pregunto

-bueno muchas cosas, ambos amamos nueva york, nos gusta leer, una buena comida y vino –le dije algo ala defensiva

-bells a todos les gustan esas cosas –me dijo

-bueno también nos gusta ayudar a la gente, la caridad –agregue

-bella tengo que ser honesta contigo, creo que él no sabe mucho de ti has intentado ser perfecta para él y no sabe que te encanta andar en pijama los fines de semana, que vez caricaturas, bueno creo que prácticamente nunca te ha visto sin maquillaje-me dijo, no tocamos mas el tema.

-bueno amor aquí está tu regalo –me dijo entregándome una caja medianita, mi corazón golpeaba fuerte, cuando la abrí mi emoción se evaporo era un vale si lo hoyen bien era un vale para un reconocida tienda de materiales artísticos.

-que paso no te gusto, pensé que te gustaría es para que veas que ya entendí que ser pintora no es solo un pasatiempo sino lo que amas hacer y que lo respeto –me dijo

-Edward pensé que quería casarte conmigo –le dije, su cara fue de terror

-que no ¡dios! no, si te di ese impresión lo siento –me dijo

-no me quieres en tu futuro –le pregunte

-no es, eso es solo que lo estamos pasando bien y ni siquiera sé lo que quiero –me dijo

-porque no me lo habías dicho, que no ves que nuestra relación tenga futuro –le pregunte alzando la voz

-cálmate nunca te había visto así –me dijo

-es verdad estaba intentando ser perfecta para ti y creo que merecía saber que para ti yo solo soy un "lo pasamos bien"-le dije-tengo que salir de aquí –le dije

-bella espera no te puedes ir así –me dijo

-o claro que puedo –le dije en la puerta

-sabes que no voy perseguirte ,mañana me voy a Alemania con mi familia-me dijo

-ok –le dije

-oye podemos tomarnos este tiempo que este fuera como un tiempo que para nosotros y hablamos cuando regreses –yo solo asentí y Salí hecha una furia

Esa noche llore en el hombro de Alice, a pesar de todo no me dijo "te lo dije ", había logrado conseguir un lugar pequeño para vivir, jasper un amigo en común mío y de Edward me ayudo a cambiarme. El hace unos meses también había sido abandonado por la que era su novia.

Jasper me comprendía, el me conocía más que Edward, él me ha visto, en pijama, despeinada ha visto todas y cada una de mis facetas.

-bella siento mucho lo que te tengo que decir pero vamos a cerrar el estudio-me dijo mi jefe y que para mí muy mala suerte era el mismo queme había dado el piso para vivir que estaba en el terreno, si mi vida no podía ir peor.

-ahora que voy a hacer jasper –le pregunte mientras él me daba una cerveza

-no lo sé pero lo solucionaras –me dijo sentándose junto a mí, si Edward estuviera aquí él lo habría solucionada era lo que él hacia

-y como es que hare eso jasper –le pregunte

-no lo sé bella pero tú siempre logras solucionarlo se te da bien salir adelante –me dijo

-no es verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea-le dije

-ya no te preocupes, lo lograste cuando no sabías como podrías ganar dinero y hacer lo que amas, cuando tu familia no creía que lo fueras a lograr ya que creían que te morirías de hambre, como dije eres buena en eso de solucionar problemas.

Y tal como lo dijo jasper por casualidades del destino encontré el trabajo de mis sueños, en una academia de arte que tenía poco tiempo abierta, ahí podría desarrollar mi obra y daría clases a los alumnos de primer grado, de medio tiempo también y tenía un poco de paga pero con eso y más mi sueldo pude alquilar un pequeño apartamento cerca del trabajo.

Tenía 2 semanas sin hablar con Edward y mi vida estaba mejorando mucho, así como pasaban los días encontraba más razones para no seguir con él, estaba metida en un lio esta mañana me sorprendí a mí misma mirando a jasper de una forma que nunca antes , no sé qué pasaba conmigo.

Jasper es tan diferente a Edward no está chapado a la antigua no es el estereotipo del príncipe, pero me hacía sentir bien conmigo, con el me sentía libre con él no tenía que guardar las apariencias con el yo podía ser yo misma, no me solucionaba para nada la vida. Tenía fe en mi me animaba salir adelante y nunca intentando tomar decisiones por mí.

Pero el no cree en el matrimonio, él es todo lo contraria a Edward el que se supone que debería ser el hombre perfecto. Pero eso mismo era lo que me llamaba de él.

-bella estas lista –me pregunto jasper desde la sala, hoy iríamos a una presentación en la escuela de arte. Cuando Salí y lo vi no lo podía creer casi se me caía la baba, se veía tan guapo, siempre ha sido apuesto de una forma muy diferente a Edward de una forma más varonil, estaba vestido con un traje color gris, nunca lo había vista vestido tan elegante siempre vestía de mezclilla.

-claro estoy lista –le dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-lindo lugar –me dijo cuando llegamos a la fiesta

-si es increíble –le dije

-te dije que encontrarías algo –me dijo cuando vio mi nombre en la lista de profesores –tienes que confiar mas en ti bella eres un estrella-me dijo yo solo le sonreí

-quien es tu amigo –me pregunto una compañera

-su nombre es jasper y tiene novia –le dije, sorprendiéndome a mí misma porque estaba reaccionando así la sola idea de que ella se le acerque me enferma, toda la noche lo monopolice.

Cuando la velada llego a su fin me llevo a mi casa, nos quedamos en mi puerta nos estábamos mirando a los ojos su mirad me penetraba en el alma de una forma extraordinaria, ambos fuimos acercando nuestros rostros hasta que posamos nuestros labios el uno sobre el otro fue un beso lleno de amor ¡mierda! me he enamorado de jasper, cundo termino el beso él tenía esa sonrisa tan dé el que hasta hora le poda poner nombre a lo me hace sentir.

-¡demonios jasper me he enamorada del amigo de mi novio!-le dije con un hilo de voz

-estoy peor me he enamorado de la novia de mi mejor amigo, pero no me importa porque creo que lo he estado siempre solo que hasta hace unos meses me di cuenta –me dijo yo no pude evitar una sonrisa de esas que te dividen la cara. Yo me abalance contra él y lo bese fue un beso de emoción de pasión,nuestros cuerpos y almas se sincronizaron esa noche en mi cama de una forma que nunca antes había sentido con alguien.

Cuando el sol entro por mi ventana y me di cuenta de que si había pasado en vez de sentirme culpable como se supone que debería me sentía feliz.

-buenos días-me dijo jas cundo despertó

-buenos días –le dije abrazándome mas a el

-que va a pasar a hora –le pregunte

-es tu decisión yo mientras lo decides voy a disfrutar esto al máximo no pienso sentirme culpable ni nada, él no es perfecto ni mucho menos un santo –me dijo

Pase una semana de lo más hermosa, estaba esperando a jasper cuando escuche el timbre pero cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí no era jasper era Edward.

-Edward –le dije sorprendida dejándolo pasar

-bella amor, pensé mucho lo que me dijiste y si quiero pasar mi vida contigo por eso –me dijo comenzando arrodillarse

-Isabela swan me harías el honor de ser mi esposa, y ser felices en Alemania –me pregunto yo estaba más que sorprendida, no me dio tiempo de decir nada me puso el hermoso anillo que parecía muy costoso, se paró y me beso, pero no sentí nada de nada no sé cómo había pasado de haberlo amado a tal grado de la adoración a no sentir nada.

-Edward yo… dime la verdad sentiste algo en ese beso –le pregunte el suspiro

-no, no sentí nada de nada bella pensé que era yo –me dijo

-no se en que momento paso Edward, lo siento no me puedo casar contigo –le dije quitándome el anillo.

-no consérvalo –me dijo

-no puedo parecer muy costoso, además yo soy la que está terminando contigo –le dije

-no soy yo el que termina por favor consérvalo –me dijo con mucha insistencia eso me pareció raro pero finalmente acepte. Nos despedimos y se fue, como diez minutos después llego jasper

-hola –me dijo besándome –que pasa

-Edward ha estado aquí, me ha propuesto matrimonio y termine con el pero insistió en dejarme esto –le dije enseñándole el anillo

-bueno supongo que intento ser caballeroso –me dijo pero no era eso

-jasper que quisiste decir cuando dijiste que él no era un santo porque solo la culpa podría hacer que él quisiera que me quedara con esto –le dije el suspiro y se dejó caer en el sillón

-bien recuerdas sus largas noches de estudios, pues no eran precisamente eso se veía con una chica de su salón –me dijo, esperaba que esa confirmación me doliera pero no me sentí aún más aliviada nunca tuve que haberme sentido culpable por lo de jasper aunque para que mentirnos no me sentía culpable para nada.

-bien no me importa –le dije sentándome en su regazo y besándolo.

Jasper y yo llevábamos 3 años juntos y la idea de matrimonio nos espantaba a ambos a mí me gusta mi relación tal y como es así somos felices el me enseño que no necesitamos un papel para amarnos. Estábamos planeando vivir juntos aun estábamos conversándolo.

Mi familia no tomo muy bien mi relación con jas pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que yo realmente jamás lo dejaría, ahora solo lo aceptan a regañadientes pero a mí no me importa porque si de algo estoy segura es que es al único hombre que voy a amar, él es y será siempre será el hombre imperfecto para el mundo perfecto para mí.

Por qué el me enseño que la perfección es solo un estereotipo, y que yo no necesito un príncipe para rescatarme que yo puedo con todo lo que se venga.

Por eso y mil cosas más él es mi hombre perfecto.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero les guste lo hice con mucho cariño y inspirándome en unos de mis libros favoritos "he vuelto a hacerlo" **

**Espero leernos pronto **

**Las quiere by cinti**


End file.
